Le réel ami imaginaire des rêves
by Akatori
Summary: Alfred n'était pas humain. Juste une simple idée tombée amoureuse de celui qui en était l'origine. Et il était forcé de regarder Arthur tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. One Shot, UsUk à sens unique, SpUk. 1er chapitre: POV d'Alfred 2e chapitre: POV D'Arthur
1. Alfred

**Je ne devrais pas écrire ceci. Je suis en plein milieu de l'écriture d'un OS (avec du SpUk) et non non, je viens écrire CET OS (sûrement plus court) avec du SpUk. Et cette fois je le fais triste dans un sens différent… Je me demande ce qui me passe par la tête, sachant que j'aime de plus en plus le SpUk et que j'ai besoin de lire de belles fanfictions ou nos deux anciens pirates déclarent leur amour… Enfin.**

 **Je n'ai rien à dire, si ce n'est que cette fanfic risque d'être légèrement bizarre, je l'avoue.**

 _Pairings :_ _SpUk (bien que rien de forcément très... je sais pas, précis ?), UsUk à sens unique_.

 **Le réel ami imaginaire des rêves -** **Alfred** (Ce titre est bizarre)

Alfred regarda Francis se faire crier dessus par Arthur, comme à son habitude. Il sourit légèrement, se répétant plusieurs fois combien il était mignon lorsqu'il s'énervait. Puis son sourire s'élargit en pensant que s'il le lui avait dit en face, il aurait rougit et l'aurait sûrement traité d'idiot. Oui, c'était vraiment mignon. Dommage qu'il devait attendre le soir pour le voir.

Rien que la perspective de voir l'anglais la nuit le rendait heureux. Il adorait ces moments qu'il passait avec le soi-disant gentleman. Peu importe si cela se résumait à l'écouter s'énerver ou bien à simplement rester silencieux et à boire du café (ou pour l'autre, du thé). Ça lui suffisait.

Rapidement, il regarda l'heure et alla s'asseoir à la table. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Après seulement cinq minutes d'attente, Arthur arriva et s'assit en face de lui.

\- _I swear, this Frog sometimes_ …

\- À peine arrivé déjà en train de râler ?

\- Désolé. Mais si tu étais là avec moi et que tu devais aussi supporter ce pervers, tu comprendrais.

Et c'était reparti. Alfred écoutait avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait donner à l'anglais. Ce qui ne donnait pas grand-chose, mais au moins l'autre pouvait parler tranquille. Parfois, il lui répondrait, faisant une remarque sur quelque chose l'interpellant. Comme les hamburgers, le café, ce genre de trucs quoi.

\- Je suis désolé, veux-tu qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Pas que j'en ai marre de parler de ta vie avec toi, mais je sais ce qu'on peut faire !

Aussitôt, il se leva et prit Arthur par le poignet, l'emmenant jusqu'à une prairie. Il prit un cheval et y assit Arthur (qui lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul) avant de faire de même pour lui. Avec un sourire, il insulta l'anglais et s'enfuit au galop. Il avait toute la nuit pour s'amuser avec le blond.

 **◘.◘.◘**

Il y avait une chose très importante à savoir sur Alfred. Il n'était pas humain, ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serai jamais. Malgré son apparence humaine, le fait qu'il est une personnalité et pouvait voir tout ce que faisait Arthur, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder, attendre, et écouter. Le seul moment où il pouvait voir l'anglais, c'était lorsque ce dernier venait le voir, la nuit. Et non, il ne venait pas toujours la nuit.

Donc qu'était Alfred ? Aucune idée. Une idée, une pensée, un être fantastique, un fantôme… Il y en avait, des possibilités sur son être. Sa vie ne commençait nulle part, et ne se terminerait certainement pas avant que celle d'Arthur ne s'éteigne d'abord. Il se déplaçait dans un plan noir, qui pouvait devenir à l'occasion un salon, un océan ou même une énorme montagne. Parfois il était en hiver, parfois en été. Il arrivait qu'il pleuve ou qu'il voyage à travers le temps. Mais tout dépendais d'Arthur Kirkland et de son imagination.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà essayé de changer son petit univers (ou grand, il ne savait pas), mais il avait l'impression que s'il faisait ça, l'anglais venait le gronder ou bien ce dernier avait quelques ennuis. Et il n'aimait aucun des deux scénarios donc à la place, il s'occupait comme il le pouvait.

D'où venait sa personnalité, il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'il n'était pas humain, mais comment ça marchait dans son cerveau ? Pourquoi était-il en vie ? Pouvait-il se dire « en vie » ? Était-il le seul ? Mais il n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer là-dessus assez longtemps que pour trouver une réponse.

Il y avait deux choses auxquelles Alfred ne pensait pas : le fait qu'il pouvait disparaître pour une autre raison que la mort de son anglais préféré, et que son quotidien jusqu'ici parfait pouvait s'écrouler. Et ce dernier fait vint lui exploser en pleine face, sans avertissement.

Si les quelques premières entrevues d'Arthur et Antonio ne lui avaient rien fait, il y eut un moment en particulier qui changea toute ses pensées concernant le deuxième. Antonio était, après tout, un ami de Gilbert et Francis et les trois meilleurs amis formaient un groupe qu'ils avaient appelé le Bad Touch Trio. Et bien sûr, Arthur n'aimait aucun des trois.

Pourtant, un jour, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et quelque chose avait changé. Ce n'était que le hasard. Un jour, pour un travail d'école, ils avaient dû faire des groupes de deux. Les groupes avaient été choisis au hasard et à cause de ça, Antonio et Arthur s'étaient retrouvés ensemble. Au départ, n'importe qui aurait pensé que ça se finirait en meurtre et tout le monde était prêt à faire le deuil de leur joyeux espagnol. Pourtant, le projet avait bien tourné et comme tous les travaux de l'anglais, la note avait été excellente.

Bien sûr en tant normal, ça ne lui aurait posé aucun problème. Mais Alfred avait compris instinctivement quelque chose. Et cette chose ne lui plaisait pas, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer ou la nier. Même s'il voulait l'ignorer et la nier. Et Arthur ne venait presque plus.

La tête d'Alfred se releva alors qu'un rire atteignait ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il savait à qui appartenait ce rire. Et il savait pourquoi il entendait ce rire, pourquoi ce rire retentait. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, mais Alfred tendit une main. Au lieu de rencontrer le vide, il toucha quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un mur invisible. Peu importe ce que c'était, il ne le voyait pas, même s'il savait que c'était.

Puis il vit le décor en face de lui changer. Juste en face de lui. Derrière lui, à côté de lui, tout restait noir. Ensuite arriva Arthur. Et avec lui, Antonio. Pas vraiment Antonio bien sûr. Non, il n'était pas comme lui. La situation était différente.

Arthur était en train de rêver. Et comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ce n'était pas avec lui.

 **◘.◘.◘**

\- Cet Antonio…

\- Oui ? _What about him ?_

\- Vous êtes devenus amis ?

Cette question fit Arthur recracher sur son thé, en plus de rendre ses joues complètement rouges, légèrement gonflées, et son regard fuyant. Il avait eu plus ou moins la même réaction que lorsque Francis avait remarqué leur manque de… rivalité ? Haine ? Quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, il l'avait remarqué et l'avait dit. Bien sûr, sa réaction avait été moins forte et il avait réussi à crier que ce n'était pas vrai avec pas mal de conviction, mais une fois dans son propre esprit, c'était différent…

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Les joues de l'anglais devinrent encore plus rouges alors qu'il faisait semblant d'essuyer le thé qu'il avait renversé sur lui. Inutile de préciser, le thé en question avait déjà disparu, raison pour laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réellement réagit en premier lieu.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Je ne l'aime pas ! Et nous ne sommes même pas amis !

Alfred ne voulu pas pousser le sujet. Après tout, il avait déjà ses réponses. Que gagnerait-il à rendre le blond en face de lui conscient de ses sentiments ? Peut-être Arthur n'était-il pas encore ce qu'on appelait « amoureux », mais petit à petit… Et lui…

Oui. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

 **◘.◘.◘**

 _Je veux voir Arthur…_ pensait Alfred depuis un long moment déjà.

Combien de temps cela faisait en tout ? Il ne savait pas. Cette phrase se répétait dans sa tête, encore et encore, sans interruption. Parfois, il regardait l'heure, s'attendant à ce qu'une heure ou deux passent, mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était que cinq minutes. Ou moins. La journée était longue et il n'était même pas sûr qu'Arthur vienne le voir la nuit.

« - _Arthur ? Arthur ça va ?_ »

De nombreuses voix se firent entendre, interrompant ses pensées. Il se releva et regarda ce que voyait Arthur. Ou du moins, essaya. Il ne voyait rien, tout restait noir. Ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivé. Plus qu'inquiet, il regarda autour de lui et commença à se déplacer. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Arthur non loin.

\- Artie !

\- Uh ? Alfred ? _What the bloody hell_ …

\- Je suis si content que tu sois là Artie !

Le plaisir ne semblait pas partagé car le regard de l'anglais le quittait déjà. En fait il réagissait à peine à sa présence. Rien que pour le fait qu'il l'avait appelé « Artie ». normalement, il aurait déjà dit « C'est Arthur ». À la place, il regardait autour de lui comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus l'endroit. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était jamais arrivé et ça n'arriverait jamais.

\- Artie ?

\- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La nuit n'est pas encore tombée et j'étais toujours à l'école…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si ? En entendant tu peux passer du temps avec moi !

Arthur le regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

\- Oui, je suppose que je peux.

Quelque part dans un petit coin de son esprit, Alfred savait que la situation était sérieuse et qu'il devait peut-être se pencher un peu plus dessus. Mais pour le moment elle lui profitait et il ne comptait pas laisser passer une si belle occasion.

 **◘.◘.◘**

De plus en plus souvent, Arthur venait voir Alfred à un autre moment que la nuit. Dire que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué les évanouissements de l'anglais, ou plutôt le fait qu'il s'évanouissait quand il venait le voir la journée, serait un mensonge. Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il chassait cette idée de sa tête et se concentrait uniquement sur son blond préféré.

Et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce dernier parler avec un certain espagnol.

« - _Arthur, est-ce que tout va bien en ce moment ? Tu t'évanouis presque tout le temps_ »

L'expression inquiète d'Antonio l'énervait définitivement. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il soit inquiet était une bonne chose, dans un sens. Mais le fait que l'espagnol se préoccupe d'Arthur était un problème pour lui. Après tout, ils avaient commencé en tant qu'ennemis. Où allaient-ils maintenant ?

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« - _Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas._

\- _Tu es sûr ? Tu manges bien pour le moment ? J'ai toujours l'impression que tu ne manges pas grand-chose… Et tu dors assez ? Ton teint est pâle en plus donc j'ai tout le temps peur que-_

\- _Je vais bien je t'ai dit !_

 _-_ Lo siento _…_ »

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Alfred regarda leurs deux visages. Devait-il faire quelque chose avant que quoique ce soit d'autre puisse être échangé ?

« - _Arthur je…_

\- _Oui ?_

\- Te amo _…_ »

Des milliers d'alarmes s'allumèrent dans sa tête et l'observateur sentit sa jalousie remonter, plus forte que jamais. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser son Arthur à Antonio. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Depuis que les deux étaient devenus « amis », une seule question hantait Alfred. Que deviendrait-il, si l'anglais ne lui prêtait plus attention, ne venait plus le voir, l'abandonnait ?

Il voulait Arthur pour lui tout seul. Il n'aimait pas que le brun le lui prenne. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« - _Arthur ? Arthur !_ No otra vez _… Arthur, reste éveillé !_ »

\- Laisse-moi repartir.

\- Non !

\- Alfred, c'est complètement stupide, laisse-moi me réveiller.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

L'anglais grogna et malgré le fait qu'Alfred lui tournait le dos, il l'entendit s'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'atteindre, le laisser lui parler. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Alors il bloqua le passage de l'autre, dressant un mur invisible devant lui. Cette fois, c'était lui qui décidait entièrement de la forme que prendrait ce noir infini.

 **◘.◘.◘**

Alfred n'était lui-même pas sûr de savoir depuis combien de temps il avait « enfermé » Arthur. Même s'il savait que le temps passait plus vite lorsque l'anglais était endormi ou inconscient, sa priorité ne se trouvait pas là. Non, après tout, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Qu'il se plaise ainsi. Et qu'il ne le quitte plus.

Donc il avait essayé de distraire Arthur, de l'aider à faire passer le temps, de le lui rendre plus amusant. Mais rien ne marchait et l'anglais lui tournait le dos, parfois lui demandant de le laisser se réveiller, parfois gardant le silence. Il arrivait que la situation soit échangée. Quand Arthur en avait marre et se retournait vers lui, c'était à Alfred de lui tourner le dos et de ne pas l'écouter. Ils ne se regardaient plus dans les yeux.

À partir d'un certain moment, même Alfred commençait à ne plus vouloir de l'anglais.

Il pouvait faire apparaître de la nourriture, mais n'avait jamais faim. Il pouvait aller au bout de l'univers, mais ce n'était pas réel. Il pouvait ressentir des émotions mais il n'était pas censé pouvoir. Et en ce qui concernait l'amour, ses sentiments ne seraient jamais retournés.

 **◘.◘.◘**

\- D'accord.

Aucune réaction.

\- Je te laisse te réveiller.

Cette fois, une paire d'yeux verts le regarda. Alfred pouvait voir la méfiance et l'espoir dans le regard de l'anglais. C'était normal, il le savait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant qu'Arthur ne change de position et ne fronce les sourcils.

\- Alors vas-y.

\- Avant ça… Je suis désolé. J'étais jaloux d'Antonio, je te voulais pour moi tout seul…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. _I love you_.

Ignorant la confusion dans les yeux de l'anglais, il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda Arthur disparaître pour se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital. Le premier visage à apparaître fut celui d'Antonio. Évidemment. Des mots furent échangés, mais il n'écoutait qu'à peine, se contentant de regarder. L'anglais se débrouillerait mieux s'il n'était pas là. C'était à son tour de disparaître. Et ce, même si lui ne se rendait nulle part ailleurs que vers la fin.

Il regarda Arthur et Antonio s'embrasser, alors que sa vision devenait floue et qu'une larme tombait sur sa main crispée. Lentement, il ferma les yeux. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

 **J'ai fini et je suis sûre qu'il y a au moins une personne qui pleure (facile à deviner, je suis sûre qu'elle était déjà au bord des larmes rien qu'à l'idée, hein immedia ?), et que plus de la moitié de mes lecteurs (ça fera pas beaucoup ça) sont complètement perdu. Non mais c'est que je crois tellement en ma capacité d'expliquer les choses… Mon cerveau est bizarre alors…**

 **Bref il se fait tard, je dois me lever demain (uh) à 6h donc je vais m'occuper de cette note de fin de chapitre, faire mes valises… Tiens, recharger ma nintendo et regarder quels livres prendre avant d'aller dormir. Oh je dois pas oublier mon gsm… Ce serait… pas intelligent. Bref…**

 **Donc ! Je suis désolée si vous êtes déçus de ne pas avoir de détails sur le SpUk. Mais vraiment, l'idée sur laquelle j'ai commencé cet OS (et arrêté le précédent qui pourtant est bien concentré sur le SpUk) était Alfred et Arthur discutant, assis à cette table quelque part au début. Et Alfred n'étant en réalité pas exactement réel.**

 **Du moins, comme précisé dans l'OS lui-même, Alfred n'est pas un humain. Une explication là-dessus serait Arthur qui a un réel besoin de se confier à quelqu'un mais n'ayant pas d'amis (il connaît Francis mais vous me suivez non ?), il ne peut qu'en parler à lui-même. Mais se parler à soi-même peut ne pas être assez et Arthur a imaginé un visage à qui il parler.**

 **Là par contre, le genre « supernaturel » est choisi pour une raison. Pourquoi Alfred a-t-il une vie (pour résumer) ? Magie les gens.**

 **Sinon je m'étais « amusée » à penser à chaque émotion que ressentait Alfred.**

 **Car Alfred a beau avoir sa personnalité, elles sont souvent liées à celles que peut ressentir Arthur. Juste interprétées différemment. Bien sûr je ne vous demande pas de les deviner car je n'ai pas pris le point de vue d'Arthur et je n'ai même pas décris les scènes qu'Alfred regardait (d'ailleurs à propos de ça, vous imaginez ça comme vous voulez, il peut voir directement à travers ses yeux, avoir un « écran »… Ce n'est pas comme si ça allait changer toute l'histoire ou votre perception ce celle-ci).**

 **Mais par exemple, si vous voulez des exemples, j'ai clairement expliqué qu'Alfred ne pouvait modifier le noir, alias le subconscient, puisque c'est là qu'Arthur rêve. D'ailleurs, rapide pause là-dessus. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste du subconscient, il y a plein de choses que je ne connais pas dessus et qui cassent certainement tout ce que je peux raconter. Mais au moins vous aurez mon point de vue.**

 **Un exemple donc, Alfred pouvant modifier « l'univers » autour de lui. Normalement, Alfred ne peut que le changer si Arthur est d'accord. Puisque c'est lui qui rêve (Bon il décide pas non plus entièrement mais… c'est compliqué ? En gros je ne veux pas donner l'impression qu'il fait ce qu'il veut). Mais à la fin, Alfred fait clairement ce qu'il veut, bloquant le chemin d'Arthur quand ce dernier veut lui parler. Bon je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, là je suis un peu inconfortable mais disons ceci ainsi : En se disant qu'Arthur ne va pas bien, qu'il a peur ou ce genre de chose et qu'Alfred est jaloux à cause de son amour pour notre cher anglais, alors la situation se résume par : L'un perd en force, l'autre en gagne.**

 **Soit dit en passant, oui dans la réalité Arthur est dans le coma.**

 **Mais bon, et si on disait simplement qu'Arthur a un ami imaginaire et que celui est tombé amoureux de lui et après une crise de jalousie, disparaît pour lui rendre la vie meilleure ?/SBAFF/**

 **Maintenant que je viens de jeter toutes mes explications psychologiques et tout ce qui allait avec (en fait une partie est toujours à l'intérieur je crois mais elle va rester dans ma tête), j'ai des choses à faire !**

 **Donc juste avant de partir, je m'excuse auprès des fans d'UsUk, mon intention n'était pas de piéter ce couple que j'apprécie pourtant. J'ai toujours un autre OS et** ** _le voyage de la sorcière_** **pour ce pairing et en plus, y en a combien des fanfics d'UsUk sur ? x'D Je m'excuse aussi auprès des fans de SpUk (aussi peu nombreux soient-ils eh ?) qui espéraient certainement quelque chose de plus concrets (immedia va se retrouver dans les deux excuses, même si elle n'est pas « fan » de SpUk x) ). La prochaine chose que je publie, c'est l'OS de SpUk ok ? ^^**

 **C'est bon ! Une demi-heure pour écrire ceci… J'ai pas vraiment le temps de relire en fait donc je le ferai à un autre moment. J'espère réellement ne pas avoir écrit n'importe quoi (comme « même » au lieu de « peine » *Soupire*).**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! ^^**


	2. Arthur

**Comme un commentaire (le seul en fait) m'a proposé d'écrire le point de vue d'Arthur et que j'ai déjà pensé à écrire un SpUk dans une école… Le voici, le point de vue de notre cher anglais. Et peut-être celui d'Antonio, en fonction de comment les choses vont se dérouler ?**

 **En tout cas je ne sais pas si cet OS sera le prochain écrit que je publierai car je commence et continue des OS comme je le sens donc c'est un peu le bordel. En plus AC Syndicate est sorti donc je l'ai acheté et j'ai été plus concentrée sur mon jeu que sur mes écrits.**

 **Bref, voici la fanfiction.**

 **Le réel ami imaginaire des rêves - Arthur** **(Toujours aussi bizarre)**

Cette fois non plus, Francis n'y était pas arrivé. Et Arthur avait fait de son mieux, honnêtement. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait accepté de laisser ses devoirs de côté pour « s'amuser avec ses amis ». Mais en fin de compte, la seule définition de « s'amuser » à prendre en compte était celle du français. Après avoir demandé à deux ou trois filles ce qu'elles pensaient de son ami « grognon et insociable », un certain albinos n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commenter. Avant même que la réponse ne leur soit donnée.

Non pas qu'il se préoccupait de ce que deux ou trois filles pouvaient penser de lui, bien entendu. De toute façon, le dénommé Gilbert était tout le temps ainsi. Le seul qui ne l'embêtait pas autant que les deux autres était Antonio, qui s'était contenté d'être joyeux, comme toujours. Non, Arthur ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que Francis. Pour lui, le brun n'était que le meilleur ami du français et de l'albinos qui les accompagnait, l'« extraordinaire » Gilbert.

Et puis, selon lui, personne ne pouvait être plus irritant que cet imbécile de blond qui passait le plus clair de son temps à débattre sur l'amour et ce que cela lui apporterait si, un jour, il décidait d'enfin ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un. Enfin, il avait beau passer des heures à lui dire cela, mais il finissait toujours en disant que de toute façon, personne ne voudrait de lui ou de ses énormes sourcils.

Quel était le problème avec ses sourcils au juste ? Ils étaient parfaitement normaux ! Peut-être un peu plus grand, un peu différent, mais… De toute façon, Francis n'avait pour autre but que de l'énerver, il le savait. Pourtant, il répondait toujours aux provocations du français.

Évidemment, comme quiconque pouvait s'y attendre, cette petite sortie se termina mal. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, puisque la plupart des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble finissaient de la sorte. Pourquoi il continuait de parler à l'autre blond était cependant un mystère. Oui, même pour lui. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix, mais il pouvait toujours ignorer le français. Cela prendrait peut-être un peu de temps avant que ce dernier n'abandonne, mais éventuellement, il finirait par laisser tomber.

Arthur ferma les yeux et, sachant parfaitement qu'il verrait Alfred, les rouvrit pratiquement aussitôt. Comme il s'en doutait, un autre blond, différent de la grenouille ou lui-même, se trouvait assis à une table. Leur table, ou ils passaient la plupart de leur temps à parler, lorsque l'anglais dormait. Parfois, ils trouvaient une autre activité et il arrivait qu'une nuit ou deux, ils ne se voient pas, mais généralement, son ami passait quelques heures (ou minutes, peut-être) à l'écouter râler.

\- _I swear, this Frog sometimes_ … soupira-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- À peine arrivé déjà en train de râler ?

\- Désolé. Mais si tu étais là avec moi et que tu devais aussi supporter ce pervers, tu comprendrais.

Ainsi, durant de longues minutes, il lâcha tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire sur le français. Même les choses qu'il avait déjà dites. L'absence de réponse de la part de l'autre ne le dérangea pas tant que ça, étant trop pris dans sa tirade qui ne faisait que commencer.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'anglais en se rendant compte qu'il ennuyait très certainement l'autre blond, veux-tu qu'on parle d'autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Pas que j'en ai marre de parler de ta vie avec toi, mais je sais ce qu'on peut faire !

L'un de ses sourcils (tout à fait normaux, soit dit en passant) se haussa alors qu'il fut entraîné loin de la table et vers une magnifique prairie. Si n'importe qui à part Alfred venait à voir la manière dont ses paysages étaient représentés… Il regarda le beau cheval blanc qui apparut lorsque les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent. En fait, rien que le cheval paraissait tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée. En pensant à la réaction d'une certaine grenouille et de ses amis, il fit inconsciemment la moue.

\- Voilà, monte, dit Alfred en souriant et en l'aidant à monter.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide tu sais ?

\- Peut-être mais on ne sait jamais…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas. Il se contenta de sourire avant de l'insulter et de partir au galop. Fulminant, Arthur le suivit rapidement. Rien ne changeait de d'habitude. Ses rêves avaient toujours été aussi paisibles que ça. Parce que, malgré le fait que son ami pouvait être irritant, ils s'amusaient beaucoup.

 **◘.◘.◘**

 **Même pour Arthur lui-même, l'existence d'Alfred était un vrai mystère. Il savait, en revanche, qu'il était bel et bien réel, même s'il ne se trouvait que dans ses rêves. Une question se forma soudainement dans son esprit. Alfred était blond, mais d'une teinte différente, ses yeux bleus ciel, pas du tout comme les siens verts émeraude et il portait des lunettes. Il était également beaucoup plus grand et musclé. Sans compter que leurs personnalités étaient extrêmement différentes, si pas opposées. Décidément pas comme lui.**

 **Du coup, était-ce possible qu'il existe quelqu'un lui ressemblant dans la réalité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était une possibilité intéressante. Qu'arriverait-il, si Alfred voyait cette personne ? Encore une fois, c'était quelque chose de très amusant et intéressant à imaginer. Oh une minute. Alfred étant dans sa tête, il devait certainement déjà savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser.**

 **Cette pensée le calma considérablement, mais ce n'était sûrement pas cela qui l'avait complètement refroidi.**

 **\- Arthur, tu travailleras avec Antonio.**

 **Comme il l'avait déjà dit, Arthur n'avait absolument rien contre le brun. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de l'espagnol était qu'il souriait beaucoup et était souvent de bonne humeur… de ce qu'il avait vu, quoi. Sinon, il se trouvait incapable de dresser une opinion sur ce joyeux camarade de classe. Bien que, parce qu'il était le meilleur de Francis et Gilbert, il se méfiait légèrement.**

 **Son regard se dirigea vers son… partenaire, il supposait. Ce dernier avait apparemment vu sa grimace, car son sourire, pour une fois, était… plutôt inexistant. Finalement, peut-être ne devait-il pas aller trop vite en besogne. Après tout, si cela se trouvait, Francis avait des amis plutôt décents. Peut-être. Possiblement. Maintenant que la culpabilité avait trouvé son chemin dans sa tête, il n'était plus trop sûr, mais il supposait qu'il pouvait donner à l'espagnol une chance. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'essayer de se faire un ami, non ?**

 **Le blond grogna. Ce n'était pas du tout qu'il suivait les conseils de la grenouille, d'accord ? Pas du tout ! Génial, il était en train de se justifier. Alfred était certainement en train de rire, là-bas sur sa chaise. S'il était toujours sur sa chaise. Avec un nouveau grognement, l'anglais laissa tomber sa tête sur le banc.**

 **◘.◘.◘**

 **\- Est-ce vraiment si mauvais de devoir travailler avec moi ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **L'anglais releva la tête de sa feuille, ne s'attendant pas réellement à ce que l'espagnol lui parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, bien sûr qu'il lui parlerait ! Il l'avait invité chez lui pour qu'ils puissent travailler, et bien qu'il ne se fût contenté jusqu'ici que de hochements de tête et de brèves réponses, il fallait bien qu'à un moment, il parle le premier. Peut-être n'y avait-il pas pensé, avec l'atmosphère plutôt tendue…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être content de cette… tournure d'événements.**

 **Se rendant compte de quoi Antonio parlait, le blond le regarda, surprit. Puis il ferma la bouche et tourna la tête, yeux de nouveau baissés vers la feuille.**

 **\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression…**

 **\- Parce que je suis ami avec Francis et Gilbert ? Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre. Oh une minute… Francis dit que vous êtes amis mais que vous ne l'avouez pas…**

 **L'espagnol se rendait-il compte qu'il parlait à voix haute ? Certainement pas, ou bien il se serait déjà tu et aurait attendu que le blond réponde. Et encore, ce dernier avait l'impression qu'Antonio serait capable de continuer de parler même s'il se rendait compte de sa… tendance à trop parler. Alors il attendit tout simplement son tour, en profitant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.**

 **\- Nous ne sommes vraiment pas amis, ne crois pas tout ce que dit la grenouille ! Mais… désolé de t'avoir jugé uniquement parce que tu es son ami, à lui et à Gilbert.**

 **\- Donc on est amis ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Euh… non mais… on peut d'abord apprendre à se connaître…**

 **Le sourire du brun s'élargit et Arthur pouvait jurer n'avoir jamais vu de sourire aussi… Plusieurs mots lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir lequel convenait le mieux. Dans tous les cas, son camarade de classe semblait extrêmement joyeux. Laissant d'abord quelques secondes de silence s'installer, l'anglais se racla ensuite la gorge, proposant ensuite de reprendre le travail.**

 **Au moins, grâce au manque d'observation de l'espagnol, Arthur n'avait pas de problème à laisser ses joues rouges plus longtemps que d'habitude.**

 **◘.◘.◘**

Dès que possible, Antonio se rendait chez Arthur pour travailler sur leur travail. Du moins, il disait que c'était pour ça mais la première chose qu'il faisait une fois chez lui était de proposer un jeu ou toute autre activité autre que leur travail. La première fois, l'anglais avait refusé. Malheureusement, il ne put résister très longtemps et parce qu'ils travaillèrent bien par la suite, il accepta de laisser le brun décider de leurs pauses.

Sa mère ne leur posait jamais de questions, ne vérifiait jamais leur avancée. Elle faisait confiance à son fils pour réussir, comme à son habitude, et après avoir un peu parlé à Antonio, se retrouva heureuse de voir qu'il lui faisait prendre des pauses. Parce que, apparemment, il travaillait parfois trop. Arthur n'avait rien répondu à ce sujet. Il ne faisait que de son mieux.

Quand à ses frères… disons qu'ils profitaient de la situation pour l'embêter. Même celui avec lequel il s'entendait mieux n'avait pu se retenir de lui poser des questions sur son nouvel ami. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas obligé à répondre à ses taquineries. Enfin, rien ne changeait réellement en fin de compte. Il devenait juste plus social… non pas vraiment en fait. Il avait beau s'entendre avec l'espagnol, il n'avait toujours que deux amis. Euh non, un seul.

Les blagues de ses frères devaient lui monter à la tête…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Cela faisait un moment que le brun à ses côtés le regardait d'un air triste, voir inquiet. Pensant que ça ne le concernait pas, Arthur l'avait d'abord ignoré, ne sachant trop que dire, mais cela commençait à lui perturber l'esprit, l'empêchant de travailler plus longtemps. Et puisqu'ils avaient bientôt fini, il voulait pouvoir achever le travail dans la plus grande tranquillité d'esprit. Ce qu'Antonio était en train d'empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir un moment, les yeux levés vers le plafond comme si la réponse y était inscrite.

\- Mh… Dis, est-ce qu'on va continuer de se voir après ?

La question le prit au dépourvu et ses joues étaient probablement déjà en train de devenir rouges et son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus rapidement, mais il s'efforça de garder son calme. Se reverraient-ils ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout que le brun vienne le voir en dehors des cours. Du moins, tant qu'il ne l'empêchait pas de travailler pour autant.

Non, en réalité, il le laisserait venir malgré tout.

\- J'aimerais bien, continua l'espagnol. Ce serait triste de ne plus se parler juste parce qu'on a finit de travailler ensemble, non ?

Si, il supposait que ça le serait…

\- Ça ne… me dérange pas… tu peux revenir quand tu veux…

À ces mots, Antonio le prit dans ses bras, le remerciant. Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et sa mère entra. Se contentant de sourire, elle leur déposa sur le bureau de quoi grignoter avant de leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Le brun répondit non en s'écartant tandis qu'Arthur se contenta du silence, se remettant à travailler dès qu'il fut libéré. Sa mère repartit rapidement, son expression en rien changée.

Le silence s'installa et aucun son ne fut émis. À part pour ce qui était du frottement du crayon de l'anglais contre le papier et le bruit d'un certain espagnol occupé à manger. Malheureusement pour Arthur, ce silence ne resta pas éternellement.

\- Je vois ton oreille.

\- Et ? demanda le blond sans relever la tête.

\- C'est rouge.

\- _Sod off…_

\- Je ne peux pas, on est là pour travailler non ? Oh ! Si tu me montrais ton visage, est-ce qu'il ressemblerait à une tomate ?

\- Ne me compare pas à un fruit ! Ou bien est-ce un légume ? Oh je ne sais plus…

\- Je pense que tu as besoin d'une pause… Tu en veux un ? demanda Antonio en lui tendant un biscuit.

 **◘.◘.◘**

\- Cet Antonio…

\- Oui ? _What about him ?_

\- Vous êtes devenus amis ?

Arthur recracha le thé qu'il était en train de boire. Non pas qu'il avait besoin de thé, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'en prendre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ça, sa préoccupation principale, à ce moment là. De tout ce qu'aurait pu dire Alfred, il avait décidé d'amener _ce_ sujet. Pouvait-on lui donner une pause là-dessus ?

Mais en réalité, l'anglais le savais, lui-même avait envie d'en parler et ses pensées se dirigeaient parfois vers lui sans réelle raison. Son dernier rêve le prouvait bien. D'ailleurs Arthur avait sermonné le pauvre espagnol pour avoir envahi certains de ses rêves. Non pas qu'il ait expliqué la raison pour laquelle il était énervé, mais le brun n'avait pas paru plus affecté que ça, pensant que le blond était juste… comme d'habitude, très certainement.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Si Arthur avait toujours eu son thé, il se serait certainement étranglé cette fois. Tentant de se calmer, il voulut essayer d'essuyer le thé renversé sur lui. Une tentative purement inutile mais qui le distrayait. Non pas vraiment en fait puisqu'il se demandait toujours ce qu'était en train de raconter Alfred. Ce dernier assumait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait être amoureux de son ami espagnol ? Il s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes. Ça allait de mal en pis, s'il pensait à lui de la sorte.

\- Q-Quoi ?! Je ne l'aime pas ! Et nous ne sommes même pas amis !

Heureusement pour lui, Alfred se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ne continua pas la discussion plus longtemps. Retenant un soupir, il se força à oublier leur échange et changea le sujet.

 **◘.◘.◘**

De plus en plus souvent, Arthur faisait des rêves sans Alfred. Cette fois par exemple, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son rêve. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas… pas rêvé, mais il était certain que si Alfred avait été dedans, il s'en serait rappelé. Donc cela voulait réellement dire qu'il ne rêvait pas avec lui. C'était assez étrange. Mais y réfléchir ne l'amènerait pas très loin et décidant qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, le blond se leva, se changea et descendit.

\- J'ai vu ce câlin juste au moment de partir.

Arthur fut surpris d'entendre son frère lui parler dès qu'il arriva en bas des escaliers. Avec un sursaut, il se tourna vers son grand frère Alistair. L'aîné, celui qui s'amusait le plus à l'embêter. Fronçant les sourcils, le plus jeune réfléchit aux paroles qui lui avaient été adressées. Un câlin. Une minute… Le rouge lui monta aux joues en se rappelant du nombre de câlins que pouvait lui faire Antonio. Bon, en réalité il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, mais parfois, il lui arrivait de prendre l'anglais dans ses bras dans un moment de joie.

Et la veille, en partant de chez lui, Antonio lui avait donné un bref câlin. Et Alistair l'avait vu.

\- E-Et ? répondit-t-il le plus calmement possible.

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre où je veux en venir, je sais que tu aimes ce garçon…

\- Je ne l'aime pas !

\- Et il t'aime aussi, l'ignora le roux.

Si ses joues n'avaient pas été rouges jusque là, alors elles l'étaient certainement à présent. Mais Arthur se racla la gorge, tentant de rester toujours aussi calme.

\- Je dois manger avant d'aller à l'école…

\- Oui, bien sûr, et voir ton cher ami espagnol.

Décidant d'ignorer son frère, le plus jeune se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger. Toute la famille était déjà en bas et heureusement pour lui, le sujet de discussion ne fut pas Antonio. Cela arrivait rarement, mais Arthur savait parfaitement qu'il reviendrait. Ses frères attendaient simplement de trouver quelque chose à dire de plus. En gros, c'était loin de vouloir dire qu'il serait laissé tranquille.

\- Il a l'air d'être une bonne personne, cet Antonio.

Arthur, qui s'apprêtait à partir, se retourna pour faire face à Alistair, une fois de plus.

\- Bah il a l'air d'être un parfait idiot, mais au moins il prendra soin de notre petit frère.

\- Depuis quand es-tu inquiet ?

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet. Mais devoir te confisquer tes livres pour que tu ailles dormir ou vérifier que tu dormes assez est vraiment pénible donc si quelqu'un pouvait le faire à ma place, ça m'aiderait.

Levant les yeux au ciel, le blond annonça son départ et se dirigea enfin vers l'école. Évidemment, il arriva à l'avance malgré les brèves interventions de son frère. En arrivant, en revanche, il fut plutôt surpris de voir qu'Antonio était déjà là. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait déjà là, Antonio répondit qu'il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude et qu'il avait donc décidé de se rendre à l'école au lieu de se rendormir. Ce qui était rare considérant que l'espagnol était très souvent en retard ou pile à l'heure.

Mais il n'en pensa pas plus et les deux commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Éventuellement arrivèrent Francis et Gilbert, qui furent tout aussi surpris que lui de voir Antonio déjà présent. Ce dernier s'était contenté de leur adresser un « _¡ Hola !_ » ainsi qu'un grand sourire et la discussion avait donc reprit de manière parfaitement normale et rapidement, les cours commencèrent.

\- Arthur ?

C'était plutôt bizarre. Au beau milieu de leur récréation de midi, Arthur s'était senti étrangement fatigué. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir assez dormi. Mais là, en plein milieu d'une discussion, sa tête était soudainement devenue lourde et ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts. Ses amis s'étaient tournés vers lui et alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, il les entendit s'inquiéter.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et le son disparu complètement. Un silence familier s'installa et lorsqu'il pu de nouveau rouvrir les yeux…

\- Artie !

\- Uh ? Alfred ? _What the bloody hell_ …

\- Je suis si content que tu sois là Artie !

Mais le jeune anglais ne répondit pas, toujours aussi perdu. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne pouvait pas être en train de dormir, si ? Après tout, la minute précédente, il était encore à l'école, avec ses am-Antonio, Francis et Gilbert, non ? Ou bien se trompait-il et tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un rêve ? Cette situation n'avait aucun sens. À moins que quelque chose ne lui échappait…

\- Artie ?

De nouveau, les yeux de l'interpelé se posèrent sur le deuxième blond. Mais il était toujours préoccupé par l'état anormal de sa situation et son attention n'était donc pas entièrement sur son ami.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? La nuit n'est pas encore tombée et j'étais toujours à l'école…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si ? En attendant tu peux passer du temps avec moi !

Au vu de la réponse qui lui avait été donnée, Arthur supposa qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Et, effectivement, en attendant, il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Alfred. Après tout, réfléchir ne l'amènerait nulle part pour l'instant. Une fois réveillé, il pourrait se torturer l'esprit, mais pour le moment, il ne s'agissait que de se détendre. Déjà fatigué à l'idée de réfléchir, l'anglais soupira.

\- Oui, je suppose que je peux.

 **◘.◘.◘**

Le seul problème lorsqu'Arthur s'était réveillé, c'était qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, loin de là. Apparemment, il avait dormi assez de temps pour inquiéter sa mère. C'est-à-dire presqu'une journée complète, à en juger par la date et rien que le fait que le soleil était déjà levé. Son père s'était montré soulagé et ses frères… n'avaient pas vraiment changés. Comme d'habitude, ils l'avaient embêté jusqu'à ce que leur mère leur demande d'arrêter et de sortir avec leur père.

Une fois rentré à la maison, en revanche, Dylan était venu le voir dans sa chambre pour lui dire qu'en réalité, ils avaient tous été inquiets. Bien qu'Arthur fasse confiance à son frère, il nia cette possibilité mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la discussion n'était pas finie. Le brun lui avait ensuite demandé d'un ton sérieux s'il dormait assez. D'abord surpris, le plus jeune avait ensuite répondu sincèrement.

Et si Dylan ne l'avait pas cru, le blond comprenait. Après tout, même lui n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'était évanoui. Mais y penser ne semblait pas être la bonne solution et comme cela n'arriverait certainement plus, il pouvait se permettre de continuer sa vie de manière normale. Ainsi, même s'il n'alla pas à l'école ce jour là et que sa mère lui avait proposé de ne pas y aller quelques jours pour qu'il puisse se reposer, Arthur s'y rendit le jour suivant, à la plus grande joie de certains de ses camarades de classe.

Certains plus que d'autres, même. Antonio lui avait sauté dessus dès qu'il l'avait vu arriver, le serrant dans ses bras, sans se préoccuper des autres autour d'eux. À cela, Francis avait prétendu avoir le cœur brisé et Gilbert s'était précipité hors de la classe, derrière un certain italien. S'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de Lovino, qui était ami avec le jeune espagnol. Oh et bien évidemment, l'anglais avait rapidement ce dernier.

Malheureusement pour le blond, ses rêves eurent de nouveau lieu en plein milieu de la journée. Et parce que c'était beaucoup trop simple s'il ne s'agissait que de cela, ils duraient plus longtemps que ses rêves lorsqu'il dormait la nuit. Les jours passaient donc plus rapidement, il manquait de temps pour travailler et en plus, il manquait certains cours. Oh et il inquiétait famille, amis et professeurs. Mais Arthur allait bien, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'endormait soudainement.

Chez lui, la situation était devenue plutôt étrange, dans un sens. À partir d'une certaine heure le soir, l'un de ses frères se rendait dans sa chambre. En particulier Dylan. Le matin, pour le réveiller en revanche… L'un des autres venait lui faire une blague. Parfois il leur arrivait d'être à trois sur lui. C'était assez énervant, des fois, mais le plus jeune appréciait leur intention. Sans doute.

 _\- Arthur, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu t'évanouis presque tout le temps en ce moment._

 _Visiblement inquiet, Antonio avait pris l'anglais par le bras pour parler avec lui, à l'écart des autres élèves de leur classe. Était-ce vraiment parce qu'il était inquiet pour lui ? Rien que d'y penser, Arthur sentit ses rouges se chauffer légèrement et il lui fallut beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas baisser la tête._

\- _Oui, ne t'inquiète pas._

\- _Tu es sûr ? Tu manges bien pour le moment ? J'ai toujours l'impression que tu ne manges pas grand-chose… Et tu dors assez ? Ton teint est pâle en plus donc j'ai tout le temps peur que-_

\- _Je vais bien je t'ai dit !_

 _-_ _Lo siento_ _…_

 _Il n'avait pas voulu crier. C'était une erreur n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux baissés vers le sol, l'anglais ne bougea ni ne dit mot. En gros, le silence pesait sur les couloirs et seulement si l'on tendait l'oreille, le bruit des discussions dans les classes non loin pouvaient être entendus. Puis la voix d'un certain brun s'y rajouta et sa tête se releva presque instantanément._

 _\- Arthur je…_

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Te amo_ …

Face à la soudaine confession d'Antonio, Arthur ne sut comment réagir. Ses joues se mirent à brûler et alors qu'il tentait de trouver quelle était la réponse la plus appropriée sa tête se mit à tourner et ses paupières commencèrent à tomber. Au fond de lui, la joie qu'il avait ressentie quelques secondes s'effaça complètement.

\- _Arthur ? Arthur !_ _No todavía_ _… Arthur, reste éveillé !_

 _Une fois sa vision devenue complètement noire, il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour lancer un regard noir à son soi-disant ami. Oui, il avait deviné que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Alfred était responsable de ses malaises. Il s'en était douté assez rapidement mais il s'était convaincu que son ami serait incapable de le garder avec lui contre son gré. Jusque là, il avait essayé de trouver une autre raison. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait. Et il n'avait aucun problème de santé._

\- Laisse-moi repartir.

\- Non ! cria Alfred en lui tournant le dos.

\- Alfred, c'est complètement stupide, laisse-moi me réveiller.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Avec un grognement, Arthur s'approcha de l'autre blond pour tenter de le raisonner. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alfred refusait d'attendre la nuit pour lui parler. Jusque là, ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun problème, et ses rêves n'avaient jamais empiété sur sa vie durant la journée. Il ne s'était jamais levé en retard et pas une fois son ami n'avait tenté de le retenir, de l'empêcher de se réveiller.

Alors que l'anglais tendait la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'autre, il fut bloqué par un mur invisible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus tendit qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il devait réellement rentrer chez lui, ou le pire était à craindre. Par ses actions, Alfred ne pouvait désormais plus faire partie de ses amis.

 **◘.◘.◘**

Les minutes passaient, les jours passaient… Á quelle fréquence, Arthur n'en avait aucune idée. Pas une seule fois avait-il essayé de calculer combien de temps passait dans la vie réelle lorsqu'il rêvait. Le calcul était simplement trop compliqué. Mais à cause de ce manque d'information, il était loin de se sentir serein. Comment allait sa famille ? Il ne voulait inquiéter ni ne poser de problème à sa famille.

Convaincre Alfred s'avérait être une tâche impossible. Les deux jeune hommes étaient sourds l'un à l'autre et, assis de leurs côtés, le dos tourné à l'un l'autre, leur dialogue était inexistant pour la plupart du temps. Des fois, il arrivait que l'un des deux se lève pour aller voir l'autre. Arthur avait essayé, d'abord de manière énervée, puis plus calme… avant de revenir à la méthode énervée.

Quand à l'autre blond… Les quelques première fois, il avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais à peine entendait-il les deux premiers mots que le son se coupait complètement. Il n'y avait ni mention de son réveil ni même de potentielles excuses. Et l'anglais se contentait de reformuler sa demande ou de le laisser parler dans le vide. Toute trace d'amitié avait disparu.

Alors qu'il pensait aux personnes qui s'inquiétaient sûrement pour lui, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers un certain espagnol au sourire éclatant. En temps normal, il aurait rougi, se serait recroquevillé un peu plus sur lui-même, mais en ce moment, seul un soupir lui échappa. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, n'est-ce pas ? Sa vie était à la fois entre les mains d'Alfred et de sa famille…

 **◘.◘.◘**

\- D'accord.

Lorsqu'Alfred lui avait adressé la parole, Arthur ne sut réellement comme réagir. Après avoir été habitué à l'entendre l'encourager à aller s'amuser avec lui, l'anglais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un accord lui soit donné. D'ailleurs, de quoi était-ce l'accord ? Maintenant que trop de temps avait passé, il n'était même plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait abandonné l'idée de convaincre l'autre blond, mais il n'était même plus sûr de savoir de quoi.

\- Je te laisse te réveiller.

À ces mots, sa tête se releva et ses yeux parcoururent le reste du chemin jusqu'aux bleus d'Alfred. Ah oui, c'est ça qu'il voulait faire depuis le début. Se réveiller. Mais il n'était pas totalement prêt à y croire. Méfiant, il resta accroupi, les genoux toujours contre son torse.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment et bien que légèrement hésitant, il se redressa et fit face au plus grand que lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus tandis qu'il attendait qu'Alfred fasse enfin quelque chose.

\- Alors vas-y.

\- Avant ça… Je suis désolé. J'étais jaloux d'Antonio, je te voulais pour moi tout seul…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. _I love you_.

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit quelques temps. Disait-il la vérité ? Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il… tombe amoureux de lui. Même à ce jour, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'était Alfred, mais il ne devait pas… Non, s'il avait une personnalité, alors l'amour devait être compris avec le reste. Plutôt confus par pourquoi l'autre blond pourrait bien l'aimer alors qu'il ne faisait que se plaindre auprès de lui, Arthur eut à peine le temps de voir Alfred déposer un baiser sur son front avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer.

Et comme les autres fois, il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Un instant, sa tête tourna et il tenta de deviner où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête d'un côté et déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital. Lentement, il se redressa et tourna la tête de l'autre côté… seulement pour être écrasé par une paire de bras.

D'abord surpris, le blond ne dit ni ne fit rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Antonio le lâcha et recula légèrement qu'il put le reconnaître. Bien que pour le reconnaître… son sourire habituel était inexistant et son expression soulagée mais surtout inquiète n'était pas familière à l'anglais. Tentant de le rassurer un peu plus, il lui adressa un léger sourire (le mieux qu'il puisse faire).

\- _Hello_.

Il n'y eut que quelques secondes d'étonnement de la part de l'espagnol avant que ce dernier ne continue la discussion tranquillement. Du moins, aussi tranquillement qu'on puisse appeler une discussion si celle-ci consiste à se saluer avant que l'une des deux personnes ne se lève d'un coup et ne s'en aille en courant. En gros, plus que tranquille, c'était… plutôt étrange.

En tout cas, lorsque la porte se rouvrit de nouveau, ses frères entrèrent quasiment en courant et manquèrent de se jeter sur lui. Si Antonio qui sortait de la pièce en courant était bizarre, alors ceci était juste… En fait, il devait toujours être en train de dormir. Alors que ses parents entraient dans la pièce, le plus jeune frère reprit sa couette et se coucha de nouveau, prêt à se rendormir. Action qui ne fut pas trop appréciée de ses frères, mais au moins, l'atmosphère habituelle était de retour entre eux. Et il préférait que cela reste ainsi.

À son grand désespoir, quand Antonio décida de revenir, ce fut avec Francis. Au moins Gilbert n'était pas là, mais la grenouille était toujours là, et ça restait le problème principal. Comme il était à court de sujet une fois sa famille partie, il décida de poser la question.

\- Gilbert n'est pas là ?

\- Non… répondit Francis, les sourcils froncés, Il doit simplement être en retard…

\- Lovi devait venir aussi, soupira le brun, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je parlais avec Francis, il a crié « Je te hais, _bastardo_! » et il s'est enfui en courant. Même Feli et Ludwig n'ont pas compris…

\- Ils sont venus ?

C'était bizarre, ça aussi. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il était réellement dans un rêve. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir beaucoup parlé à ses camarades de classe donc qu'ils soient venus lui rendre visite à l'hôpital… C'était là la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

\- Bien sûr, que pensais-tu ? Je leur ai dit que s'ils venaient tous, ça te ferait plaisir.

Embarrassé, le jeune blond baissa la tête, laissant le silence envahir la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait à remercier sincèrement le français. Sans relever la tête, il murmura le plus bas possible sans regarder ni l'espagnol ni le blond à côté de lui.

\- Merci.

\- _Mon dieu !_ Des remerciements de la part d'Arthur Kirkland ?!

\- _Shut up Frog and take it !_

\- Bien bien… Si seulement tu étais plus souvent sincère avec toi-même… sa phrase fut terminée dans un murmure

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Mais le français ne sembla pas vouloir répondre et, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, il poussa Antonio vers l'anglais, lui adressant un clin d'œil alors qu'il refermait la porte. Ce qui mena en réalité d'abord à un grand silence. Après quelques secondes, l'espagnol se déplaça et vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Toujours sans rien dire, le blond le regarda faire, le suivant seulement du regard.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment d'en parler mais… euh… à propos de ma réponse… Tu sais… quand tu t'es évanoui…

Voir un Antonio aussi embarrassé n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'anglais. Un instant durant, il resta inactif, sans réellement penser à ce qui lui était dit. Puis il se rappela du moment où il s'était endormi. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils et les yeux baissés vers ses mains, Arthur se demanda ce qu'il allait dire à Alfred, une fois qu'il se rendormirait. La confession d'Alfred lui revient en tête et avec elle, celle d'Antonio. Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

\- Eum… C'est pas grave tu sais, si tu ne… Je veux dire…

Aux mots du brun, l'anglais releva les yeux pour voir un Antonio visiblement déçu. Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir laissé penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Le seul problème était qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de prononcer ces trois mots. Se redressant légèrement, le blond prit le bras de l'autre, le faisant se retourner, et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Pour le moment, c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner.

 **◘.◘.◘**

Plus jamais il ne revit Alfred. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé de lui rendre visite, ses rêves étaient soit oubliés au réveil, soit se déroulaient sans lui. Et en fin de compte, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'abandonner et de décrire Alfred comme l'ami imaginaire qu'il avait étant enfant. À présent, il avait des amis et Antonio à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi sortir ? Il n'y a pas de grande différence avec manger à la maison et en plus, j'ai du travail à faire.

\- Justement, ça te permettra de manger, et en plus de te détendre. Ce genre de choses serait plus agréable si tu oubliais un peu le travail !

\- Mais c'est important !

\- Oui et on sait tous les deux que tu feras du bon travail, que tu sortes ou non.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait… Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Avec un soupir, Arthur prit la main d'Antonio et lui indiqua de montrer le chemin. Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina et, un grand sourire sur le bout des lèvres, il l'emmena dans un café. Au moins, ce n'était pas trop bondé et l'ambiance qui y régnait était plutôt calme. Ils s'assirent à une table et alors qu'ils allaient commander, le blond crut reconnaître le serveur qui venait d'arriver à leur table.

\- Alfred ?!

\- Eh ? Euh… non ?

En regardant avec un plus d'attention, Arthur vit qu'il ne s'agissait effectivement pas d'Alfred, mais de Matthew Williams, l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe. Embarrassé, il s'excusa immédiatement de son erreur. Mais le canadien lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude qu'on ne le remarque même pas.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé « Alfred » ? demanda Antonio une fois leur commande passée et Matthew parti.

\- Je me suis juste… trompé de nom.

Mentir à l'espagnol ne semblait pas être une bonne chose, mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui parler d'Alfred. Après tout, il ne le verrait plus jamais, alors y repenser ne servait plus à grand-chose… n'est-ce pas ? À la place, il décida de changer de sujet jusqu'à ce que leur commande n'arrive et que, finalement, ils aient fini de manger.

\- Antonio ?

\- Mh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- _I love you…_

Le brun se figea un moment avant de lâcher un grand sourire et de prendre l'anglais dans ses bras. Ce dernier le savait. Même s'il ne disait pas souvent ces mots, il savait qu'ils étaient incroyablement précieux aux yeux d'Antonio.

* * *

 **Bon, qui a deviné que j'ai eu du mal avec la fin ? Premièrement, j'ai jamais été à l'hôpital. À part pour des prises de sang ou quoi, je n'ai jamais été à l'hôpital. Ni rendu visite à quelqu'un à l'hôpital. Donc je ne savais pas comment amener le médecin dans l'histoire. En plus il était pratiquement 1h du matin… Bah peu importe, on va prétendre qu'il y en a eu un qui est venu quelque part dans la scène, d'accord ?**

 **Ensuite pour finir… Je ne sais pas, ça venait pas ? Bon ce n'est pas grave, passons à la suite. Si vous avez remarqué, j'ai eu envie d'ajouter une ou deux implications de Prumano x) La première est facile à trouver mais la deuxième… Faut vouloir la voir ? Et j'avais pensé à quelque chose d'autre en amenant Matthew et cette dernière scène, mais je ne voyais pas comment l'amener donc… Je pense que vous pourriez deviner… Mais bon là c'est un peu « Voici un indice, devinez tout maintenant ».**

 **Mais surtout, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée ? Donc à moins que vous ne vouliez vraiment savoir, je vais garder ça pour moi.**

 **Oh rapide note sur les frères d'Arthur. Il n'en a pas que deux. J'avais pensé à rajouter l'Irlande du nord et l'Irlande mais... je n'étais pas sûre de comment. Et d'autres trucs compliqué. Donc Alistair était l'Écosse et Dylan le Pays de Galles.**

 **En tout cas, c'est grâce à ma mère que j'ai pu finir cette fanfiction mais je n'ai son ordi de travail que pour le week-end donc… A+ La prochaine fois, je publierai soit du PruHun, soit du SpUk. Il faut voir. D'ailleurs ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fanfics, je vous propose d'aller sur mon profil pour choisir entre différents pairings qu'il pourrait y avoir sur une longue histoire SpUk. Que je devrais vraiment me mettre à écrire je crois x)**


End file.
